Cackletta
Cackletta (ゲラゲモーナ Geragemōna) is the main antagonist throughout most of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Her name is a pun on "Cackle." She is one of the most insane characters in the Mario & Luigi series. History While her past is unknown, it is known that Cackletta lost her mind and became the bean witch she is feared to be today. She sired a henchman named Fawful to help her in her dastardly plots. Cackletta disguises as Lady Lima to steal Peach's voice and then flies to the Beanbean Kingdom. After her escape to the Beanbean Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser chase her and attempt to stop her plans, at which point, Fawful, her underling, shoots them out of the sky with his Vacuum Helmet. When the Mario Bros. reach the ruined Castle Town, they immediately go to the castle, where they meet Lady Lima. She tells them to fix the castle's plumbing. When they do, the Beanstar's protective barrier vanishes and "Lady Lima" reveals herself to be Cackletta. When the Mario Bros. reach the room, she forces Queen Bean to attack them and leaves before the fight. Her next appearance is in Woohoo Hooniversity, where she apparently turned all the scientists who failed to escape into monsters. After Peach's voice fails to awaken the Beanstar (because, as it turns out, the voice that Cackletta had stolen at the start of the game was actually that of Birdo's), the Mario Bros. come in and defeat her. Fawful sucks her spirit up with his headgear and prepares to blast Mario and Luigi. Prince Peasley then knocks Fawful and Cackletta's spirit to Stardust Fields. There, a battered and beaten Fawful finds Bowser's unconscious body, and allows Cackletta to possess him. She then becomes Bowletta, a rather frightening hybrid of Bowser and Cackletta herself. She then takes control of both Beanbean and Koopa Troops in a final battle against the Mario Brothers. The Mario Brothers then fight the Koopalings and Fawful throughout Bowser's Castle. Then they go for Bowletta, herself. After an initial battle with Bowletta, the Mario Brothers are taken inside of Bowletta as she cheats and nearly kills them. Cackletta's spirit then is confronted by Mario and Luigi for a final fight. After the spirit's defeat, Cackletta is defeated once and for all. Battle Clash at the University During her first battle, Cackletta is fought at the Beanbean Kingdom's University, the Woohoo Hooniversity. She can copy herself and summon lightning. The former is automatic but does not deal damage, but the fakes, whose health and defense are just 1, will break up into poisonous bats upon their destruction. The latter can be dodged with jumps. As she takes damage, Cackletta can use a black hole move that involves sliding holes that must be avoided. Getting caught inflicts some damage and can cause an increase in weight, which makes timing stricter. The Final Battle During the second battle, Cackletta is fought at Bowser Castle. She attacks by breathing fire which can be avoided (though she sometimes creates Flarets instead). She can also attempt a powerful burst that goes off after 5 seconds (Mario and Luigi get blocks over their heads and must destroy them, then jump the attack.). As she takes damage, she can cause stellar meteor to rain down. The meteors can be blocked with the hammer, and their target matches them in primary colour (red for Mario, green for Luigi). After she takes 500 points of damage, the penultimate phase begins. Mario and Luigi are now at 1 hit point and must heal fast on their turn. Cackletta sicks her spirit against the Bros. and attacks by sending energy spheres that must be hammered, flicking the Bros. (blockable with the hammer), performing a hand crush that can be hammered, summoning fire that must be jumped, and creating an electrical ball. Mario and Luigi must disable her ghostly arms and then knock out the head. This exposes her core, which has 1200 hit points. After she goes below half HP, she enters the final phase. She gains an attack that involves stopping time and then firing a laser. Mario and Luigi have to position themselves by jumping or idling to avoid getting zapped. Once she is defeated, Cackletta is gone for good. Statistics Cackletta= |-| Fake= Trivia * During the first fight with Cackletta, there is an easy way to tell which is the real Cackletta when she uses the Clone attack. The real Cackletta always uses both arms for the lightning attack. The ones that just use the left or right arms are the fakes. Also in the remake when Cackletta and her clones spring up from being split, the one that's cackling is the real Cackletta. ** In the 3DS remake, Cackletta is now programmed to swap positions with her clones, in order to confuse the player who the real one is. ** If your eyes are really keen, as Cackletta's shadow is splitting, the shadow that pulses differently to the other two is the real Cackletta. Sometimes this may be really obvious, while other times it is much more subtle. * Cackletta is very similar to Elder Princess Shroob: They both take over Bowser at the end of the game (though Bowser keeps his sanity while Elder Princess Shroob is controlling him). * Cackletta is the only main antagonist that is fought right at the middle of the game rather than the end. ** However, technically, she is fought a total of three times throughout the game: At Woohoo Hooniversity, as Bowletta at the end, and finally as a soul at the very end of the game. This makes her the most fought main antagonist out of all Mario RPG games. ** Though, Bowser from Paper Mario also holds the record for the most fought times being three as well: At the beginning of the game (which cannot be won at any means), inside Princess Peach's Castle, and finally on a platform in the sky. * Cackletta is the first female antagonist in a Mario RPG game. The second is the Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ''and the third is Princess Shroob/Elder Princess Shroob from ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *Before the second and final battle with Fawful when he says Cackletta's name, it is erroneously spelt as "Cakletta" lacking the second c. This error is fixed in the remake. *Although he is her right-hand man, Fawful never mentioned Cackletta after her demise. *Cackletta's battle theme is remixed for the fight against Dark Fawful in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. Gallery Cackletta_MLSSBM.gif|Cackletta's sprite in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga 3DS. Cackletta_MLSS_scare_sprite.png|Cackletta's form before attacking with voids. Cackletta.gif|Cackletta's battle sprite in the original GBA version. CacklettaScaryAttack.gif LaughCackletta.gif|Cackletta laughing. Stealing_peach_voice.png|Cackletta and Fawful steal Princess Peach's voice. Cackletta,_Fawful_plan_beanstar.png|Fawful explaining Cackletta's plan to awaken the Beanstar. Cackletta,_Fawful_awakening_the_beanstar.png|Cackletta, awakening the Beanstar. de:Lugmilla it:Strega Ghignarda es:Bruja Jijí fr:Graguémona fi:Cackletta Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Beanish Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Koopa Troop